wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wiewiórczy Lot
Wiewiórczy Lot ('''ang. '''Squirrelflight) – wojowniczka Klanu Pioruna. Córka Ognistej Gwiazdy oraz Piaskowej Burzy, siostra Liściastej Sadzawki. Partnerka Jesionowego Futra. Matka Olchowego Serca, Mleczyka, Roziskrzonej Skóry i Jałowca oraz przybrana matka Sójczego Pióra, Lwiego Płomienia i Ostrokrzewowego Liścia. Niegdyś uczennica Zakurzonej Skóry. Wygląd Wiewiórczy Lot to ciemnoruda, długowłosa kotka o zielonych oczach. Jedna z jej przednich łap ma białą "skarpetkę".Charakterystyczne u niej są krótkie nogi, rozdarte ucho oraz długi, puszysty ogon przypominający ogon wiewiórki. Historia Super Edycja Misja Ognistej Gwiazdy Ognista Gwiazda idzie odwiedzić swoje nowe kocięta narodzone kilka dni temu. Przywódca nie może uwierzyć, w jaki sposób one są piękne. Razem z Piaskową Burzą nadaje im imiona. Nowa Przepowiednia Północ Gdy Jeżynowy Pazur idzie obejrzeć kociaki Paprotkowej Chmury, Zakurzona Skóra prosi go aby miał oko na jego uczennicę, Wiewiórczą Łapę. Przez Jeżynowego Pazura jest wówczas określona jako "największe utrapienie dla całego Klanu." Gdy planuje zabrać ją na polowanie na Słoneczne Skały, kotka twierdzi, że to zły pomysł z powodu panującego gorąca i proponuje pójście do Czterech Drzew. Przerywa im Piaskowa Burza, mówiąc im, że za bardzo się kłócą aby razem iść na jeden patrol i rozdziela ich do dwóch innych. Ruda uczennica niechętnie wypełnia polecenie matki i podąża za nią. Parę dni później Jeżynowy Pazur jest na patrolu i zaczyna słyszeć za sobą szelest trawy i gałęzi, jakby ktoś za nim podążał. Wojownik wciąga powietrze i rozpoznaje zapach Wiewiórczej Łapy po czym każe jej wyjść. Uczennica się pokazuje, ku zdziwieniu reszty patrolu. Od razu wdaje się ona w sprzeczkę z Jeżynowym Pazurem, tym razem kończy ją Ciernisty Pazur. Po krótkich naleganiach Wiewiórczej Łapy pozwala jej on kontynuować patrol wraz z nimi. Spotykają borsuka, Jeżynowy Pazur ratuje kotkę, która chce przyjrzeć się zwierzęciu i nie rusza się z miejsca. Razem chronią się na drzewie. Gdy zagrożenie mija, Wiewiórcza Łapa proponuje atak ale szybko jej koncepcja zostaje odrzucona. Nadąsana wraca do obozu z resztą patrolu. Od razu gdy wchodzi do środka, zauważa ją Zakurzona Skóra. Kocur głosi jej tyradę za samotne wyjście z obozu i każe jej się zająć starszyzną, dodaje też, że Ognista Gwiazda wysłał po nią patrol poszukiwawczy. Niechętnie, Wiewiórcza Łapa wlecze się do legowiska starszych. Jeżynowy Pazur dogania ją i oferuje jej pomoc, którą przyjmuje po dłuższym zastanowieniu. Uczennica idzie do Rozżarzonej Skóry po mysią żółć. Wchodzi do legowiska starszyzny i zaczyna zajmować się kleszczami Oszronionego Futra. W międzyczasie wysłuchuje ona opowieści Nakrapianego Ogona, natomiast Jeżynowy Pazur zostawia ją sam na sam z resztą starszych. Liściasta Łapa zauważa, że jej siostra jest w złym humorze. Ujawniona zostaje specjalna więź łącząca obie kotki, powodująca, że czasem jedna z nich czuje to, co druga. Rozżarzona Skóra twierdzi, że Wiewiórczej Łapie nic nie będzie i że Liściasta Łapa powinna zająć się ziołami. Zaprzecza także gdy jej uczennica pyta, czy obie pójdą na zgromadzenie. Następnego dnia po raz kolejny popada ona w konflikt z Jeżynowym Pazurem, wyjątkowo kotem ucinającym sprzeczkę jest Ognista Gwiazda. Po otrzymaniu zimnego spojrzenia od swojego mentora, Wiewiórcza Łapa mamrocze przeprosiny. Ognista Gwiazda wysyła ich wszystkich na patrol. Uczennica łapie nornicę przy Słonecznych Skałach i za pozwoleniem Zakurzonej Skóry proponuje część zdobyczy Jeżynowemu Pazurowi. Po skończonym posiłku jej mentor pyta ją co czuje, jest usatysfakcjonowany jej odpowiedzią. Gdy Jeżynowy Pazur wyczuwa patrol Klanu Wiatru na terytorium Klanu Pioruna i zaczyna się krótka walka między nim a Wronią Łapą, Zakurzona Skóra powstrzymuje uczennicę przed atakiem. Zaraz po odejściu Klanu Wiatru, rozeźlona z powodu tego, że Jeżynowy Pazur miał rację, kotka odchodzi ze sztywno uniesionym ogonem. Gdy nadchodzi bezksiężycowa noc i Jeżynowy Pazur wymyka się na spotkanie reszty kotów przepowiedni, nie widzi żadnego oprócz siebie. Po krótkim czekaniu kocur słyszy jak ktoś przemyka między gałęziami i wpada w osłupienie gdy ukazuje mu się Wiewiórcza Łapa. Uczennica wydaje się podekscytowana i przyznaje, że szła za nim cały czas. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań między dwójką nadchodzi Brunatna Skóra, na którą ruda kotka reaguje złowrogo. Podczas gdy pojawia się reszta kotów Wiewiórcza Łapa milczy, ale na wzmiankę o proroczym śnie odzywa się żądając wyjaśnienia. Po ujawnieniu przez wybrańców paru kolejnych informacji, kotka z jeszcze większym zapałem dopytuje o szczegóły. Gdy Burzowe Futro mówi, że nie powinno jej tu być, odparowuje mu argumentem iż on również nie dostał snu od Klanu Gwiazdy. Jeżynowy Pazur popiera jednak Burzowe Futro, mamrocząc, że on jej nie zapraszał. Kiedy Brunatna Skóra proponuje przegonienie uczennicy a Jeżynowy Pazur odrzuca jej pomysł, zaczyna ona czyścić futro zachowując zimną krew. Po pojawieniu się Wroniej Łapy, wpycha się ona w jego konwersację z Pierzastym Ogonem. Stwierdza ona iż jej zdaniem nie powinni od razu ufać jakimś snom. Popiera swoją ocenę sytuacji tym, że ostrzeżenie zostałoby zesłane do przywódców lub medyków gdyby było ważne. Od razu wdaje się w kłótnię z Wronią Łapą, z której wychodzi z godnością. Uczeń Klanu Wiatru atakuje ją w ramach pozbierania swojej dumy, ale unieszkodliwia go Jeżynowy Pazur. Wiewiórcza Łapa parska ze złością. Gdy Wronia Łapa niecierpliwi się czekaniem i odchodzi, rzuca mu cięty komentarz. Jeżynowy Pazur mówi jej, że muszą porozmawiać i razem odchodzą na terytorium Klanu Pioruna. W bezpiecznej odległości zatrzymują się i uczennica mówi, że musi ją zabrać na kolejne spotkanie. Jeżynowy Pazur kategorycznie jej odmawia, na co oferuje mu ona pomoc. Gdy ciągle pozostaje nieugięty, kotka nalega i mówi, że wtedy nikomu nie powie. Po paru uderzeniach serca wojownik zgadza się, wiedząc, że może ona wpakować go w kłopoty po uszy. Wkrótce. Ciekawostki * Vicky mówi, że Wiewiórczy Lot nie powiedziała Jeżynowej Gwieździe o tym, że Lwi Płomień, Sójcze Pióro i Ostrokrzewowy Liść nie są ich kociętami, ponieważ chciała, żeby jej partner kochał je tak, jakby rzeczywiście nimi były. * Jej przednia biała łapa, prawdopodobnie została odziedziczona po Biczu. * Ma krew Klanu Nieba przez Rudego Ogona i krew kota domowego po Ognistej Gwieździe. * Wiewiórczy Lot nie została tymczasową partnerką Jesionowego Futra aby Jeżynowa Gwiazda był zazdrosny. * Jesionowe Futro był dość blisko z nią spokrewniony, był przybranym bratem jej matki. * W niemieckiej wersji językowej, nazywa się Wiewiórczy Ogon, a nie Wiewiórczy Lot. * Została nazwana Wiewióreczką, ze względu na jej puszysty, rudy ogon. Ceremonie Ceremonia Wojownika Ognista Gwiazda: Ja, Ognista Gwiazda, przywódca Klanu Pioruna, wzywam swoich przodków, aby spojrzeli na tą uczennicę. Trenowała ciężko, by zrozumieć wasz kodeks, a teraz polecam wam ją jako wojowniczkę. Wiewiórcza Łapo, czy obiecujesz przestrzegać kodeksu wojownika i bronić swój Klan, nawet kosztem swojego życia? Wiewiórcza Łapa: Obiecuję. Ognista Gwiazda: Zatem mocą Klanu Gwiazdy, nadaję ci imię wojownika. Wiewiórcza Łapo, od tej chwili będziesz znana jako Wiewiórczy Lot. Klan Gwiazdy szanuje twoją odwagę i determinację, a my witamy cię jako pełną wojowniczkę Klanu Pioruna. Wszyscy: Wiewiórczy Lot! Wiewiórczy Lot! Galeria Wiewiorki sa smaczne.png|Jako zastępczyni Wiewióreczka.png|Wygląd z oficjalnej strony Wojowników Wiewiórczy Lot.Ostateczny Przewodnik.jpg|Wygląd w "Ostatecznym Przewodniku" Mała_Wiewióra.png|Wygląd w mandze "Ścieżka Kruczej Łapy" Wiewiórczy Lot.Manga.png|Wygląd w mandze "Burza Jeżynowej Gwiazdy" cs:Vevertlapa de:Eichhornschweif en:Squirrelflight es:Esquiruela fi:Oravaliito fr:Poil d'Ecureuil nl:Kwiklicht ru:Белка zh:松鼠飞 Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Pioruna Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Karmiciele Kategoria:Zastępcy Kategoria:Kotki Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Kociaki